Neon Lights and Night Love
by Tokyosketch
Summary: Luffy met Law at a club in Vegas and the guy was high as fuck.
1. Neon Lights

Part 1/2

* * *

Luffy met Law at a club in Vegas and the guy was high as fuck. But it's okay, it's okay, because it fits. Law and drugs, party, sex and alcohol.

"You don't understand boy, this is my scene" he says and Luffy just nods, Law has been coming closer to him and with him the smell of weed and alcohol. But it isn't that bad, Luffy thinks, as Law slings an arm across his shoulder.

Law doesn't know that Luffy understands perfectly. He can clearly see how Law belongs here, in this old club, downtown, the lights dark, the music horrible disco pop, smoke fills the air and so does the smell of sex and sweat. People are dancing and laughing and sweating and probably making bad decisions. This is just a club full of desperate and broken people, and Law, with his blood shot eyes, dark shadows and the little bag of coke in his jeans pocket, seems just as desperate.

"You don't come here often do you?" Law shouts over the music, pouring him another shot at the bar.

Obviously, Luffy thinks as he takes the little glass into his hand. He doesn't come here often, no, this is not how he normally deals with his problems. But never had he had to deal with loss and the pain it brought him and how it shatters him from his inside out, how it makes him drown at night, when he is alone and nobody is there to distract him from reality. Maybe he is just as broken and desperate.

Luffy shakes his head, then drowns his shot. It burns in his throat, nearly makes his eyes water. Coming here was a stupid idea.

"Thought so" Law nods "I would have noticed you sooner" Luffy is pretty sure the other one is flirting with him. He is not in the mood to listen to tasteless pick-up lines. So he moves away from Law, planning to get the fuck out of this place.

Law holds his wrist though "Where are you going? Leaving already?"

"Just going outside" Luffy shouts over the music now, and Law smiles as an answer, taking a step closer to him again, letting his wrist go.

"Care for a smoke?" he asks, and Luffy has to concentrate to understand him. But Law makes it easy though, holding out, no, not a cigarette like Luffy was expecting, but a joint.

Law grins at him as Luffy looks up. He shakes his head, but Law presses the joint into the palm of his hand anyway "C'mon" he says, as Luffy closes his fingers around the rolled paper "Make a bad choice once in a while" He hesitates for a second, coming here was a bad choice already and so was dancing with Law, before the guy led him to the bar and poured him shot after shot, these were all bad choices, he shouldn't add more to the list.

But Law is already pushing him towards the exit and when the cold air hits him and he finally sees Law in the light of the street lamps and buildings, grinning into the night, like he is happy about something, without reason, he suddenly doesn't give a fuck anymore. Didn't he came here exactly for that? To make bad choices, to feel alive and to feel his blood pulsing inside of him again? To be happy? This might be the first step in that direction and he will be damned if he doesn't take it.

"You wanna share the first one?" Law asks him, as he takes the joint out of Luffys hand and gets out a lighter from his jeans pocket.

Luffy nods, watching the way Law lights the rolled weed, before taking a hit "This shit keeps me from going insane" Law mumbles into the dark, as he blows the smoke out, before passing the joint to him.

He takes it between his fingers, he's never done this before, never smoked a cigarette either. He puts it between his lips and inhales. He lets it burn his lungs, but he doesn't feel a thing. He coughs, loudly.

"You wanna go up there?" the other asks him, as he takes the blunt back from Luffy.

"Up where?" Luffy asks, lifting his eyes into the sky.

"Heaven" Law answers, then sniggers and points to a building "Just kidding, I mean the roof"

Luffy swallows and nods. A roof is a little bit cliché, he thinks, Heaven sounds good, though.

"How?" Luffy asks, as Law starts to lead the way.

"There are stairs outside. It's easy"

It is.

He finds himself sitting cross legged next to Law who is swinging his legs back and forth over the edge. He takes hits from the joint when Law passes it to him, although, he feels just tired from it, relaxed. Not really anything else. He thought it would make him feel more.

Free, maybe.

"It's a beautiful night" Law sighs, blowing smoke into the air.

Luffy looks up into the sky and hums although he disagrees, because, it really isn't. There are no stars to be seen, neither is the moon, just a little light is shining through the clouds. It's a little bit cold, and Luffy can hear the dogs bark from below and the city in front of him blinks in neon lights. He feels unhealthy.

He shakes his head when Law wants to give him the joint "I don't feel a thing from this shit" he explains, as Law looks at him questioningly.

Law watches him for a moment, then sighs, before taking a hit from the blunt again.

He lets out a noise of surprise when Law moves in, taking his face between his fingers, before quickly pushing his lips against his own in an open mouthed kiss. He can feel the smoke between them, burning their lungs, as they both inhale against each other.

"Felt something?" Law says as he moves back, grinning, before throwing the nearly burnt out joint down, obviously not caring where it lands.

Luffy nods "I did"

"Good" Law says, moving a little bit closer to him, until their arms are pressed against each other, before getting a little plastic bag with white powder out of his pocket "This is gonna make you feel even more"

He made a bad choice, he realizes, a little too late, as he snorts coke for the first time, on top of some roof, with a guy he just met.

He made a ton of bad choices, but this one tops them all. If his friends could see him now they would shake his head at him in disappointment, hell, Ace would probably flip his shit. He takes a deep breath, as he closes his eyes and lets the drug do the rest for him. Ace, he thinks. Ace, Ace, Ace, he is the reason he is here. So he doesn't have any right to get angry at him, it's his fault. He looks up at the sky again and apologizes real quick, he can't make Ace responsible for his bad decisions.

"For what?" Law asks then, pulling him back out of his thoughts, as he moves his thump to his face to get rid of the white powder, that has collected on the outer edge of his nose. Luffy follows his movement with his own hand.

"What?"

"You said you're sorry. For what?"

"For doing coke with you" he answers.

"It's alright" Law says "I have enough"

Luffy grins, because Law is really stupid. Handsome, but god, so stupid.

He looks at Law from the side, he feels his body warmth, burning him, where they are pressed against each other, and it only gets hotter by the minute. Why, he doesn't know. He doesn't ask. He knows Law is bad, and mean, and bad, probably the baddest guy Luffy has ever seen, or kissed, or talked to. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Not now, when everything is getting less and less important to him. He doesn't care about anything at all.

He swallows, but moves closer to Law, before pulling the other into a kiss. Law takes the lead pretty quickly, lifting Luffy onto his lab, kissing him back with more force, his hands on his hips. Luffy gets lost into the kiss, sighs, when Law pushes his tongue into his mouth. He pushes his fingers through Laws soft hair. Law tastes like weed and bourbon spiked tea and a lot more.

He moves away from him to take a breath. He wanted to forget, but it isn't working. Neither Laws kisses, or the coke, or the weed are enough to make him forget Ace. It tears him, shatters him into million pieces as the realization of that hits him.

Law moves away from him a little, breaking the kiss "You are crying" He didn't notice, but now he feels the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, leaving wet streaks on his face.

He's hit rock bottom.

"I'm sorry" he snivels, hiding his face in Laws shoulder.

God. What is going on? He is crying in some strangers lab, on the roof of some house, feeling like the trash of the night.

"What's wrong?"

He swallows, tries to stand up, but Law holds him tight in his arms and he lets himself sink back into them. This guy, he doesn't even know anything about, a stranger, probably a drug-addict, maybe even a dealer or something illegal like that, he comforts him more now than any of his friends have been able to. Zoros arms haven't felt that comforting, neither have Namis or Robins.

"Hey, hey" Law coons, and Luffy feels a warm hand sliding over his back "You want to talk about it?"

He doesn't want to talk about it, never ever wants to deal with this again, so he shakes his head against Laws shoulder.

"C'mon, you will feel better" Law says "Or are you crying because I kiss bad?"

"My brother died and I think it's my fault" Luffy mumbles into Laws shirt.

"Oh" Law breaths, before Luffy feels a comforting hand, sliding softly through his hair "I'm sorry"

Luffy just nods, and he is grateful, because Law doesn't ask, how or why or when or what or are you alright? Do you need help? Are you feeling okay? Is this too hard for you? Can you fucking take the death of your brother? Can you?

Law doesn't say anything, but lets him know he is there, his arms around him, holding him tight, keeping him warm. Minutes pass like this, or maybe hours, Luffy isn't sure, when Law talks again "I wanted to kill my father, but I never had the guts"

Luffys eyes widen, is Law confessing something, because he did too?

"I don't care about anything anymore" Luffy says.

"I snorted my first line with 14"

"I did my first one tonight" although he is not feeling it as much as he would like too.

"Two years ago, I overdosed on purpose, I wanted to die, all I did was puke a lot though"

"It wasn't enough then" Luffy says, and feels his eyes burn again, tears blurring his vision. This is like a round of confessions. He swallows "I want to be dead right now"

Law is quite for a minute, letting Luffys words hang into the air, he takes a deep breath "I'm glad it wasn't enough, I'm glad I'm still alive"

"I'm glad you are here" Luffy says, earnestly.

"I wanted to fuck you tonight" Law answers then, like Luffy wasn't aware of that, the moment Law grinded himself into him on the dancefloor.

"I know"

"Now I would only feel like taking advantage of you"

Didn't he made him high so he could take advantage of him? Is Luffy not getting something?

"Mh" Luffy hums "I don't mind"

He can hear the other swallowing hard "You don't?"

"Nope"

He has made bad decisions all night, why not this too? Why not add Law to the list? Seriously, why the fuck not?

"You want another line?"

He is not sure if he really wants to, but he can't say that he doesn't, so he just nods.

They are in Laws kitchen and the light, just a bulb on the ceiling makes a zirring sound. Luffy repeats it before Law presses him against his kitchen counter to kiss him breathless.

He lets out a loud laugh the moment Law lets his mouth go, because he seriously feels the coke working now. Or maybe it's just the adrenalin pumping through his heart and brain, making him so restless and impulsive.

Law laughs too, laud and suddenly, like a crashing wave, and his laugh doesn't make any sense to him, but maybe that's alright.

"I love your smile" Law murmurs, bringing up his hand, moving his thump over his lips.

"I hate your ink" Luffy replies, as he takes Laws hand to look at the black letters.

Death.

He follows the black ink with his hands, turns Laws hand in his, running his fingertips over the thin lines, counts them in his mind. His fingers are cold, but Laws palm is warm.

"Did you like the coke?" Law asks him then, gripping Luffys hand in his, before pulling him close to his body, mouthing on his neck.

"I guess" Luffy breathes, letting out a gasp when Law bites at his throat.

"I don't know what it is" Law murmurs, his hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin "But I find you even more addicting than the dirt I shot into my veins this morning"

Luffy doesn't know what to say, but he gets what Law means, because his desire for Law is like acid burning in his body. It's painful and hot, nearly unbearable, but he isn't sure, maybe that's just the coke taking effect.

He feels Laws body pressing against him, his hands on his hips when Law says "Lets move it to the bedroom"

Turns out, Laws bedroom is a mattress on the floor, but he doesn't really give a fuck. Law could have bend him over the kitchen table and he wouldn't even think about complaining.

He gets pushed down onto the big mattress, which is surprisingly soft, the older man hovering above him, and his hands are everywhere on his body.

"I don't even know you" Luffy mumbles, and Law hums as a reply, kissing along his throat, his hands under his shirt, fingertips touching where he can reach.

"You don't understand" Luffy says, pushing his hands against Laws chest, to put some distance between them"I don't even know you"

Law lifts an eyebrow "And?"

"I don't know you" Luffy repeats "And I'm still going to sleep with you"

"And...?"

"Is that wrong?"

Law lets out a heavy sigh, before rolling beside him "Is it?" he whispers, more to himself than to Luffy.

Luffy moves his head to his side, so he can watch Law who is staring at the ceiling. The heat is still between them, but everything feels unreal to him.

"I could be the one for you" Law says then and Luffy smiles, because, apparently, that is Laws answer to his question, and he doesn't even know if Law takes himself serious.

"I don't think so" Luffy murmurs, placing himself on Laws lap "You're the one for people who wanna get trashed and have fun"

"So are you gonna leave?" the other asks him as he grips his hips.

Luffy shakes his head "No way"

"Good boy" Law grins and Luffy has to laugh, which turns into a surprised gasp when Law suddenly rolls them over again, pressing him into the mattress with his body.

Law moves his thump over his lips, parting them with his fingertip before letting his thump sink into his mouth.

Luffy feels his cheeks heat up and when he looks into Laws eyes, bloodshot, dark shadows underneath them, his pupils large, he can't help but shiver, can't help but feel like this whole thing is gonna backfire.

He is so far from home.

* * *

I hope you liked it :D


	2. Night Love

Hey there :)

Thank you so much for all your reviews! you don't know how happy it makes me ^.^

* * *

Part 2/2

Law is covered in hearts and black, and while Luffy hates the letters on his fingers, he likes the ink on his chest. It's beautiful and Luffy runs his fingers over the lines.

He is sitting in Laws lab, the other lying beneath him again, they are both shirtless, his hands gripping his hips, thump digging hard into his hipbone, probably leaving a bruise. He looks at Laws fingers, at the letters, and he can't help but feel a little sick.

Death is starring into his face.

And it's so ironic that Luffy wants to laugh. He shivers when Law presses a little bit harder, like marking him is such a natural thing to do in this situation. He feels the need to push Law away, to put distance between him and the word on his fingers.

It's like death is gripping him again. The last time that happened, he barely survived, only because Ace was there to save him. But now he is alone, and there is nobody who would put his life in danger to get him out of here.

"What are you thinking about?" Law asks.

"Death" Luffy answers "Seems like he has caught up to me"

"I'm not the personification of death" Law mumbles, confused.

"Are you sure?"

Law nods, looking at his hands, before letting Luffys hips go "You look scared"

Luffy gets off of Law, lying beside him on the big mattress, he takes a deep breath "I am"

"Of me?"

"Of death" Luffy mumbles, although in his coked up mind, he doesn't see the difference.

"Don't be afraid" Law says, and Luffy feels a hand gripping his own. Death taking his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't be afraid" Law repeats, coming closer to him, until Luffy moves his head to look into Laws dark eyes "Don't fear the sight of blood or the sound of snapping bones. You won't survive if you let your fear consume your soul"

He thinks about Ace, the sound of his last breath, his last words, the blood on his hands. The memory branded into his brain, never to be forgotten. It haunts him in the night, when the world is quiet around him. The pictures aren't leaving him alone, following him even into his dreams.

"It's not easy" Luffy says and he feels tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes and onto the pillow he is resting his head on.

They feel big and hot, and maybe if he cries enough he will drown in them. He never learned how to swim, and Law looks like a guy who ditched swim class, so maybe they will drown together, maybe Luffy won't have to face death alone.

Law looks surprisingly unconcerned though.

Luffy feels the others thump on his face, wiping his tears away, before he feels hot lips pressed to his own.

He feels Laws tongue sliding his way into his mouth before the other pushes himself up and above him, pushing him into the mattress and he doesn't mind, he doesn't care, because his whole body is responding to Law at once.

He slides his fingers through Laws hair and sighs, this is nice, it calms him down. He feels light, feels like drifting away, his mind foggy, but at the same time, he is so enraptured in the movement of Laws body against his own, that he never felt so clear, so sure of something.

He feels Laws hips pushing against his own, creating enough friction for Luffy to moan softly and push back, he already feels desperate and he can't even remember the last time he said the word "want" out loud. But then Law starts working on his belt, so slowly, like time doesn't matter and Luffy is so, so impatient, so ready to just fully lose his control.

"Law, I want-" Luffy starts, but Law locks his hand in his hair and pulls him in to devour his mouth again.

He pants against Laws mouth when he feels his hand sliding inside his pants. "God" he breathes, when Laws hand starts jerking him off. He closes his eyes as the others thump slides over the head and he can't help but moan softly at the feeling.

Law gets him out of his pants and his boxers, making him naked, making him feel vulnerable under his gaze. He has a strong need to cover himself when Law doesn't stop looking at him. "Stop staring" he mumbles instead, moving up, reaching for Laws zipper.

"I like looking at you" Law answers "Why? Are you nervous?"

Luffy can feel his cheeks getting warm, as he tries to get Laws belt buckle open as quickly as possible.

"I'm not..not nervous" He says as Law slaps his hand away, pushing him down onto the mattress again.

"But?" Law asks, getting his jeans off himself now.

Luffy doesn't answer, but he lets Law spread his legs, although it makes him feel even more exposed.

He feels Laws hand on his inner thigh, touching him, sliding his hand across his skin, before his mouth is pressed at his neck again. Luffy leans his head back, giving Law space. He feels Law spreading his leg even farther, pushing them back and Luffy hooks a leg up Laws hips, and then, with a gasp, he feels a finger sliding into him.

He squirms a little bit at the feeling, it's dry, Law is not using spit, or lube, or anything and when the other pushes a second finger into him, pushes against his spot, he claws at Laws back. Hanging onto him for dear life as Law thrusts his fingers into him again and again.

He closes his eyes, feels his cheek getting even warmer, when Law lifts his head to watch him.

"Don't hide" Law mumbles, and Luffy opens his eyes at the words, meeting Laws hungry gaze "You look so good like this" he continues "You look like you're just waiting to be fucked. To be _wrecked_"

"God" Luffy whines, when he feels Law sliding a third finger into him, still too dry and now definitely painful "Don't-"

Law doesn't listen to him, pushing his fingers into him until he doesn't even feel the pain anymore. It's

unbelievable how the other has his body under control, owning him with his actions. Making him loose his mind.

He doesn't even register it when Law pushes his cock into him.

Everything's blurry around the edges, his head hurts, his eyes too. Are these the drugs that are making him feel this way?

His head crashes against the wall at the end of the mattress, when Law thrusts particularly hard into his body and the pain shoots inside him like lightning.

His heart is beating like thunder against his chest.

He tangles his fingers into Laws black hair, so soft to touch, and pushes his head down, until their lips meet in a fierce kiss. He feels strangely connected to Law, like their minds, souls and heartbeats are aligned, exceeding every physical connecting he ever had with somebody.

"Law" he pants against the others mouth, who's still slamming into him, pushing against that spot inside him with every thrust, making him moan and gasp desperately "I'm gonna-"

It's when he comes with a sharp cry, when his orgasm crashes over him like a tsunami, that he feels alive again. The pain he felt subsides at the feeling, his mind forgets his suffering for a moment, his heart exploding inside his chest, his vision getting blurry, black consuming him.

He passes out.

* * *

When he wakes up, he has been rolled onto his stomach, he doesn't know how long he was out of it, but the cum on his stomach is only a little dried up and flaky and Law is still fucking him, although it took a while for him to realize it.

"Wha..?" he mumbles, tiredly, his head pounding "Law?"

"Yeah" Law says, his voice sounding breathy, pushing his cock into his body.

He feels a kiss pressed into his shoulder, his skin burning where Law touches him, he closes his eyes again at the feeling, just enjoying the way Law is rocking into him.

"Law. I-" he murmurs into the pillow, before gasping when Laws cock pushes against the spot inside of him. It's so good, so unbearable hot.

"God" Law breathes "Fuck. You're not even...you're still half asleep aren't you?"

"No" Luffy gasps, blinks a little, propping himself up "I'm not, not really- I'm awake"

He starts shoving his hips back against Laws cock, following the movement of the other slamming into him and he hears a "Yeah, that's it" mumbled into his neck, where Law is still biting and kissing him, leaving his marks on his body.

"Just-" he starts and Law grabs his hips tightly, jerking his body up to his hands and knees.

"Yeah" Law says again, and starts to fuck him harder, now his hands holding his hips in a tight grip. Luffy closes his eyes again, slides down to his elbows, letting Law pound into him, hard and harsh, and so fucking perfect, that he can't help but let out a throaty moan at every thrust.

"Close" he pants, when he feels one of Laws hands sliding down, grabbing his cock, jerking him off.

"God" Law groans, when Luffy comes, his whole body tensing at the overwhelming feeling.

He doesn't even notice Law coming into him, the feeling of bliss consuming him too much, his second orgasm leaving him shaken.

Law curls up beside him, pulling his body close, sliding his arm across his chest. It's warm and nice, and Luffy hasn't felt that satisfied in a long time now, but there is anxiety already crawling back into his heart, his brain, making him sick.

"Good night" Law mumbles and he feels a kiss against one of the burning bite marks Law left on him.

"Night" he says, and he feels tears sliding down his cheek again, because this, this is so perfect, and fucked up, and so not him, and what did he just do, with this fucked up stranger, on some fucked up drugs? It's all too overwhelming, it's too much, and he can't relax, not like this.

"Hey. Breath" Law just says, like he noticed the panic choking him "Everything fades eventually"

He breathes out. Everything fades. It's true.

Laws arms are warm, protective and everything Luffy will ever need, but still not enough to stop his tears and he knows, he is sure, he will always remember this night, where he cried so hard, it felt like falling asleep in the ocean.

* * *

He wakes up with a headache, his eyes tired, his bones aching. He looks to his side at the digital clock, lying on the floor. It's 5am and he realizes that they only slept two hours. He wants to close his eyes again, already sees black around the edges, but Laws frame at the end of the mattress catches his attention.

Law is sitting with his naked back to him, he is shaking, sweating, mumbling things under his breath that Luffy can't understand, and isn't sure if he even wants to.

He sees a needle going into Laws arm before he can even comprehend what's going on.

"Law?" he says, concerned, because Law doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he lets out a deep breath, leaning himself back on the pillow beside him, eyes closed.

He looks at the spoon, the lighter and the syringe on the floor for a moment, before watching Law again, who hasn't changed his position at all.

"How does it feel?" Luffy asks "Shooting up, how does it feel?"

"The first time you do it, it's a wonderful feeling" Law mumbles, opening his eyes, taking Luffys hand and placing it on his warm chest, right above his heart "It feels like your heart never had to suffer, it's pure bliss, like you reached paradise, and there is nothing for you to fear, it feels like..." Law takes a deep breath, his hand clenching around his own "It feels like your entire being is burning with euphoria and you know you'll never feel that way again, but you will try to chase it, again, and again, but in reality..." he stops there, and Luffy can hear him swallow "In reality you know all your tries are futile"

"That doesn't stop you though" Luffy says.

"I just realized it too late" Law sighs.

Luffy doesn't say anything, can't say anything, he doesn't know anything about drug use or drug addiction. Comforting words are stuck in his throat, so he just slides his hand through Laws black hair, getting closer to the other.

"How do you feel now?"

"Do you wanna try it?" Law asks back, as if he didn't hear him. And maybe he didn't, who knows.

"You will feel like your heart never had to suffer", Law said, and maybe that's something he should be chasing now, the feeling of bliss. Maybe that's the solution to everything, maybe that will keep the pain from eating him alive.

"Do you?"

What would he be willing to do for a little slice of heaven?

"I'm thinking about it" Luffy replies, sitting up.

"Think faster" Law mumbles, tiredly "I'm about to pass out"

He looks at Law, and everything Law is and isn't, he looks around the room and the "I pass" slips out of his mouth faster than he can think.

He is not like this. Not as desperate.

Law smiles and Luffy stands up, reaching for his clothes, before putting them on quickly. He presses a kiss to Laws lips, pouring his heart into it, hoping he can make Law feel better.

Law slides his hand into his hair and kisses him back, softly, slowly, and the connection he felt yesterday is still there, still present.

He stands up "I'm going now"

"Yeah" Law mumbles, before reaching under his pillow, taking Luffys hand, putting a small packet full of white powder into his hand "If you need it"

"I-" Luffy starts, curling his fingers around the little plastic bag.

"It's free" Law says and his hand squeezes his own one last time, before letting him go, falling down onto the mattress.

"Thank you" Luffy murmurs, bending down, pressing a kiss against Laws cheek, before leaving the house.

It's foggy and cold, he is completely alone, and he doesn't know where he is, so he just walks, looking at the little packet in his hand.

His body is aching, his mind his hurting, but he feels strangely satisfied. His heart is still shattered in tiny pieces, but he doesn't feel as hopeless as before. He feels lighter.

He opens the plastic bag full of coke, and lets it trickle through his fingers onto the pavement, before the wind carries it away.

He doesn't need this to have hope.

* * *

**The End. **

(i've always wanted to write that)

alright, here we go. My first finished fic (even if it's a short one).

I hope you all liked it (:


End file.
